Messed Up Reality
by IOnlyWriteBigStories
Summary: Some things are just too weird to consider happening... But what if they do?


**A/N: Yeah, I'm starting a new story. Deal with it. Actually this had been sitting in my computer gathering dust for quite some time now. Oh boy. And HECK YEAH! I updated again! Woohoo!**

**Disclaimer: Why would I be writing that story in Fanfiction if I owned the characters? So, no I own neither Secret Saturdays nor Sonic the Hedgehog**

**So basically it's a Secret Saturdays and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover. I don't honestly believe I'll get many reviews from this so the updates will be rather slow and my main focus is still on the others (Breakdown, Disruption, Unifier and Accidents ) (Ps: short title is short) ... unless there are more reviews.**

**Anyway it is set after Sonic colours and from the Cryptid vs Cryptid episode and ownwards.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Title<span>**

_ It doesn't exist we say_

(It is used in order to is give accent when something happens which is very extreme in general)

Solomon Saturday aka Doc was in the control room examining some data. His son, Zak, was on the town below, along with Fiskerton and they said -actually Zak did- that they would get something to eat. Drew was on a nearby chair and was researching about the legendary, most evil cryptid of existence, Kur by finding whatever iinformation she could.

"Drew, could you come here for a second? I'm getting some weird readings." asked Doc Saturday who noticed a strange and huge anomaly in all of his readings. Everything, from the thermometer to the stablelizer went extremely unstable. Drew let the book she was reading on her chair and run next to her husband.

" Weird isn't the best word" she observed while she was looking at the reading. " Try, completely chaotic. Even the energy levels of the ship are altering!"

"Maybe Argost hacked us or something?" Doc activated his glove just in case.

"It's possible but how-ahh!"

Doc and Drew covered their eyes so that blinding light that came out of nowhere wouldn't blind them. Oddly enough when the light died off as randomly as it appeared, leaving a dark silloutete of something... humanoid? Drew curiously tried to approach it but Doc put out his arm and stopped her while charging his glove. She looked at him and seemed to understand his train of though as she pulled out her fire sword. With great care they began approaching their target.

"What is that thing?" whispered Drew

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like any other cryptid I've seen."

"You never know with Argost. It could be a new species." As they continued approaching it was clear that the figure was blue and...

"Wait, it wears gloves? And shoes?"

The unconsious figure stirred up and the pair was again on high alert. When Sonic eyes opened up, they revealed two big eyes with bright, emerald-colour orbs surprising the scientist. His gaze was not focused on something but he pressed himself to get a clearer image. His whole body was sore and exhausted. Finally after concetrating a bit more, he managed to make out two figures. His first thought was his friends, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream or even Shadow but then after more effort he saw that the figures were a male and a female human. Sonic knew he should be confused but, right now, he didn't care.

"Owww..." he muttered.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone!" exclaimed Zak happily as he came into the room where his parents were, followed by Fiskerton and Komodo. "Uh, how's it going?" he asked upon seeing his parents thinking faces. They were currently in the medical wind, his parents standing in front of a big glass container, the content of which Zak could not make out.<p>

"Hey sweetie! How did lunch go?" asked Drew, smiling at her son.

"...Uhh... about that..." Zak looked away while Fisk whistled innocently...

"Drew now's not the time. Especially with our problem right now." replied Doc who was mostly focused on some notes.

"Problem? What problem? Is it about a cryptid or Argost?" asked a confused Zak. He came closer to his dad and peaked at his father's notes.

"A... hedgehog?" he asked confused. Instantly a smile was plastered on his face. "Wait... you've bought me a pet hedgehog? Hear that Fisk? It's awesome! Wo-hooo!"

"Yiia!" Fisk exclaimed happily while Komodo hissed.

"Fiskerton, Zak, calm down!" ordered Drew who looked at the glass again. Zak and Fisk stopped celebrating, getting more confused by the second.

"Zak, me and your father found something in the control room today. Actually it came out of a vortex of light." Drew explained.

"The thing is that we don't know what that creature is. We think it's a cryptid so that's why we'd like to see if your powers work on it." Doc summed it up.

Zak nodded and pulled out his claw. He approached the glass and peered on it to see the creature. It was seemingly sleeping peacefully on the medical bed, wires attached on to it and measuring his vitals which were currently watched by Doc.

"Zak, I think you should hurry, He should be awake any-"

"Hey it's like a hedgehog! Think we can keep it if it's friendly? Like Zon, Komodo and Fiskerton?"

Fisk and Komodo protested, showing that they didn't like a new-comer by grunting and hissing respectively. Zak just smiled sheepisly and then returned his focus on the glass, only to see a humanoid hedgehog looking at him surprised.

... "I'm not on Mobius, am I?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and the updates will be rather slow. And I've just noticed that I snd Sonic to a lot of parallel dimensions. 0.0 Oh well...<strong> **Review please!**


End file.
